Another Braxton
by NZGirl25
Summary: She's never really felt wanted or loved but when she arrives in the bay she'll find a whole new family but not without some trouble along the way, after all she is a Braxton. Lilly Braxton Redone. Special Mention goes to MelBelle94.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, if you haven't already guessed, I'm going to be redoing most of my stories. I've already rewritten Another Hurdle to Overcome, and I'm also going to be redoing Dangerous, Inevitable, Struggle and the sequel to another hurdle to overcome. I want to redo my stories because it's going to be too difficult to pick them back up again after so long. So please, bear with me, and I hope you like my writing.**

**Another note. I know you all probably know that I'm a terrible updater, and I can't guarantee that I'll be better this time, but I'll try. I'm not in high school anymore though, I'm a first year uni student and I want to be a psychologist so that has to be my first priority cause my programme is competitive and I need to get high grades. So I'm sorry if fanfiction isn't high on my list, but I promise that there will be updates when I have free time. **

**So I hope you enjoy this story and thanks to MelBelle94 for everything, she's the one that pitched this idea back to me in 2011, so thanks Mel :) She's an awesome writer and her stories are awesome, so check those out, and Chaos which we are co-writing, it's on my profile. **

* * *

She stood at the entrance of Angelo's, watching a group of people laughing and chatting over pizza and lemonade. They didn't notice that she was there, just staring at them.

The girl was pretty, with curly caramel coloured hair that reached down mid-way down her back and big brown eyes. Her hair was loose and there were sunglasses propped up on her head. She was dressed in a striped black and white maxi dress and nestled in the crook of her arm was a black handbag. Tattooed on her wrist were the words 'Blood and Sand' in cursive.

Casey was the first to notice her. "Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick of being stuck in Mangrove with Gran," Lilly said. "I wanna hang out in the Bay with you guys for once."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked at the same time as Charlie said, "Brax, who is this?"

Lilly smirked. "Didn't you know?"

"Didn't I know what?" Charlie asked.

"Lilly, don't." Heath warned, but it was too late.

"I'm Brax's daughter," Lilly said. "But it obviously seems like he didn't tell you, whoever you are."

Brax looked at his daughter, a stern look on his face. Charlie stared at him, a mixture of hurt, anger and upset on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked. "I thought I was important too. I thought you trusted me!" She stood up, shouldered her handbag and ran out of the restaurant.

"You shoud've told her, Brax," Ruby said. "Charlie deserved to know, you know about me being Charlie's daughter."

"I know that, Ruby!" Brax exclaimed. "I was going to tell her!" Meanwhile, Lilly sat had sat herself down in the seat just vacated by Charlie and was helping herself to pizza, not really caring about what had just happened.

"Whatever, Brax," Ruby said, standing up. "She trusted you." With that comment, Ruby picked up her bag and walked out of the restaurant. She headed down to the beach, where she found Charlie sitting on the beach, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was crying. She was hurt and upset and angry because Brax had kept something incredibly big from her and she didn't even find out from him.

Ruby sat down next to Charlie and put her arm around her mum. "He was going to tell you eventually."

"Please tell me you're not defending him?" Charlie asked, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore slightly calming her.

"I'm not defending him Charlie, it's just that we haven't really given Brax a chance to explain everything."

"What if I don't want to talk to him Rubes?"

"Well, have you told him about how I came about?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, that's completely different!" Charlie exclaimed. "He knows I had you young and that's it."

"See, you're both keeping stuff from each other!"

"So I'm just supposed to say, look, I understand why you didn't tell me you had a daughter, when I was raped at fourteen and didn't tell you?"

"No, Charlie," Ruby said. "You have your reasons for keeping it from him, but maybe he had his reasons too. Think about it." Ruby said before getting up and making her way back to Angelos, leaving Charlie alone to mull things over.

Okay, so maybe she was a tad harsh. But, wasn't she justified? Brax having a daughter was pretty huge. Maybe he was planning on telling her but Lilly ruined it. Ruby was right, maybe Brax did have is reasons for not telling her. Charlie guessed that she would find out soon.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, an angry and frustrated Brax was questioning his daughter.

"Lilly, what are you really doing here? Where's your Gran?"

Lilly didn't answer, instead she just grabbed an empty, unused glass and filled it up with lemonade from the half full jug on the table.

"Lillian Grace Braxton, answer me." Brax said in a demanding voice.

"Dont call me Lillan!" Lilly snapped.

"Lilly, answer the damn question." Brax said in a warning tone.

"Cheryl kicked me out!" Lilly finally answered. "She didn't want me anymore."

"What?" Brax asked. "I thought everything was fine."

"Well, guess what Dad, it wasn't. She was drinking and spending money gambling all the fucking time. She didn't give a crap about me. She only wanted me so that you had time to work and earn money to support her and fuel her disgusting habits!" Lilly answered, her voice getting louder and louder. She wasn't crying, she was a Braxton, and Braxton's don't cry. Ever.

"Lilly, we're sorry. We know Mum can be a handful sometimes." Heath said.

"Exactly, we can talk to her." Casey piped in.

"No!" Lilly exclaimed. "I don't want to live with her anymore, I want to live with you guys."

Brax, Casey and Heath exchanged looks.

"Well?" Lilly asked, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table.

"Okay, Lilly, we'll go get your stuff tonight, and then tomorrow night we can have a BBQ and invite Ruby and Charlie along."

"Ruby and Charlie?" Lilly asked in disbelief. "The pig and bacon?"

"Oi, you do not talk about them in that way, you understand me young lady?" Brax asked, just as Ruby walked in. "Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yeah, she'll come around eventually," Ruby said as she sat down next to Casey. "I tried to make her see sense."

"Thanks Ruby." Brax said gratefully to the teenager.

"Oh, it's no problem really." Ruby answered, just as Charlie walked in.

"Brax, can I talk to you?" Charlie asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah, we'll go to my office." Brax said, standing up. Brax closed the door once he and Charlie were inside.

"Why didn't you tell me, when I told you about Rubes?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I was gonna tell you."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked. "When?"

"I don't know!" Brax exclaimed. "I didn't want to bring up un-necessary information when I didn't know how long this thing would last."

"I still wish you would have told me."

"I know," Brax said. "How about you and Ruby come over for a BBQ tomorrow night? That way you can get to know Lilly better."

"Okay," Charlie smiled. "That sounds great. It would be nice to get to know her, she's another part of you." Charlie told him, reaching up and caressing Brax's face.

"Yeah and once she gets to know you I bet she'll love you." Brax grinned, before leaning down and gently kissing Charlie on the lips.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it in a review :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, here is chapter 2 :)**

* * *

"Ruuuuuubyyyyy!" Charlie yelled.

Ruby rushed into Charlie's room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know whether to wear the blue or green studs!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie, you're wearing a white dress, anything will go with it." Ruby said, exasperated.

"Okay," Charlie said, putting on the blue studs. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Ruby asked. "It's just Brax, and Heath, and Casey. People we see everyday."

"I have no idea what Lilly's gonna be like," Charlie said. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure she'll love you Charls," Ruby said. "She'd be crazy not to."

"Thanks Rubes, but from what I'm seen of her so far, it doesn't look like she likes us at all." Charlie said as she fastened on the second earring.

"She's probably not used to the fact that she's not the only girl in the boys lives anymore, she's probably having trouble adjusting."

"Yeah I know," Charlie said. "But what if she never warms up to me? What if she makes my life a living hell because I'm with her Dad?"

"You're talking a whole lot of what ifs here. Relax, Charlie. "

* * *

Lilly was lying on her bed, reading a magazine while music was blasting in her ears. She was oblivious to the knocking on her bedroom door until Heath came barging in. Lilly left her earphones in, having saw Heath but ignoring him on purpose.

"Oi," Heath said, yanking the earphones out of Lilly's ears.

"What?" Lilly asked, slamming her magazine shut.

"I need to talk to you." Heath said.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked. "About what?"

"The BBQ tonight."

"What about it?" Lilly asked in a bored tone.

"You are going to behave and be nice to Charlie and Ruby." Heath told her.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oi, I mean it. Charlie is good for your dad." Heath told her and Lilly glanced at him disbelievingly, she couldn't believe Heath of all people was encouraging her father. He hated cops.

"No she isn't!" Lilly exclaimed. "No woman is good enough for my dad."

"Lilly" Heath bellowed as he sighed to himself, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "Your dad and Charlie love each other, they've been through enough crap already so you're not going to make it worse. You are going to be nice and polite during his dinner or you'll go back with your Gran until you can very mature about this."

"I don't want to go back to Gran!"

"Well make an effort with Charlie and Ruby, we aren't asking much of ya" Heath told her.

Lilly grabbed her pink pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"This is so unfair!"

"Life is unfair Lilly," Heath told her as he stood up. "Be in the lounge in ten minutes."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Brax and Heath were in the backyard firing up the BBQ, Casey was organising drinks and Lilly was setting the picnic table with plates, knives, forks and napkins. Casey was carrying two bowls of potato salad to the table when the doorbell rang.

"Lilly, can you go get the door?" Casey asked, his arms still full with the potato salad.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?"

"All of us are busy, except for you," Casey said. "Go answer the door."

"Fine," Lilly said, walking inside to the front door. She opened it to see Charlie and Ruby, a bottle of wine in Charlie's hand and a bag of bread rolls in Ruby's. "Hi, come in."

"Thanks." Charlie said.

Lilly slammed the door behind them before walking off towards the backyard, waving at them to follow. Charlie and Ruby followed, exchanging looks with each other. When they got to the backyard, Charlie headed towards Brax, who was swigging a beer and flipping meat patties.

"Hey." Charlie greeted, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips. Brax put down the spatula he was using and intensified the kiss.

"Gross," Lilly commented. Heath shot her a look. Lilly shrugged. "It's true. Who wants to watch their dad doing that?"

"You don't need to watch." Ruby pointed out.

"Who was talking to you?" Lilly said, before softening just a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Ruby told her.

Lilly just shrugged and sat down at the table. She wasn't particularly happy about having to be nice, and stiffened when Ruby sat beside her.

"What school do you go to?" Ruby asked, trying to make conversation as she poured herself a glass of juice. "Do you want one?" She offered.

Lilly shook her head. "I go to Mangrove."

"Why do you go there if Case comes to Summer Bay?" Ruby asked curiously as she drank some of her orange juice.

"I used to live with my Gran, she lives in Mangrove so I go to school there."

"But if you're gonna live with Brax and Case and Heath, don't you think you have to move schools?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not moving schools, no freaking way!" Lilly exclaimed. "Daaaaad!"

"What?" Brax asked.

"Do I have to move schools?" Lilly asked.

"We'll talk about it later Lilly." Brax said as he put sausages on a tray.

"No Dad!" Lilly exclaimed. "Why can't we talk about it now?"

"Because we are having a family dinner." Brax told her.

"You mean family and friends." Lilly said pointedly, still not wanting to call the Bucktons family, because to her, they weren't.

"Family," Heath corrected her. "Anyway, dinner's ready." He carried a few trays filled with meat to the table and Brax followed with a few more after he had turned off the BBQ.

"Do you like Summer Bay Lilly?" Charlie asked as she helped herself to some food.

"Yeah."

"What do you like to do?" Charlie asked.

"Surf."

"I guess you're a Rivergirl?" Charlie asked, noticing Lilly's tattoo.

"No, Dad wouldn't let me." Lilly said, shooting a look at Brax.

"You don't need to be a part of that group Lilly." Brax muttered. He didn't want her to be a Rivergirl as he already didn't like Heath being a part of the group and Casey wasn't a part of the boys either.

"Because you didn't let Casey?" Lilly asked.

"You're my daughter Lilly," Brax said. "I don't want you to ever be part of the riverboys."

Charlie stood up. "I'm just gonna get another bottle of juice."

"Okay." Brax said.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, trying to collect her thoughts. So far, Lilly hadn't been horrible, and Charlie was surprised because Lilly didn't seem to like her or Ruby. Charlie shrugged and was about to open the fridge when she felt a pair of muscly arms wrap around her. Charlie smiled and turned around to kiss Brax.

"That was nice." Charlie said when they broke apart for air.

"It's going well, don't you think?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to ask you something." Charlie said.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Brax asked her.

"I want to know about Lilly's mother." Charlie said hesitantly.

"It's a long story," Brax said and Charlie nodded. "I was with this girl Sophie when I was a teen. We were together for a long time and then one night we took it to the next level and Sophie got pregnant. She didn't want the baby and I did so when she gave birth she gave me Lilly to raise. Because Mum still wanted me to earn money to support our whole family she decided to take over the majority of raising Lilly but I still had a huge part in Lilly's life. When I bought the restaurant off Angelo, Lilly started living with Mum full time but obviously that didn't work out too well."

"What the hell Dad?" Lilly stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "How dare you tell Charlie all that stuff about me?"

"Lilly," Brax said. "Charlie has a right to know. She's family."

"No!" Lilly exclaimed. "She has no right to know anything! She is not family, and she never will be!"

"Lilly!" Brax bellowed. "You apologise to Charlie right now!"

"No, she's right," Charlie said quietly. "I am not part of this family."

"See? Even she admits it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, shut up and go to your room!"

"Fine! That's what I wanted to do in the first place!" Lilly yelled before running to her room.

"I can't do this to her," Charlie said to Brax. "She doesn't like me and I don't think she ever will."

"Babe, she's just being difficult. She'll come around soon."

"And if she doesn't?" Charlie asked. "What then?"

"She's gonna have to get over herself."

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled. "We're leaving!" She looked at Brax. "Brax, this isn't going to work if your daughter hates me. I'm sorry. It's over."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
